1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axle assembly for a skateboard. In particular, the present invention relates to a top-mounted, wide-track axle assembly that, when mounted on a skateboard, makes learning to use the skateboard easier, and provides improved stability and improved handling while riding on the skateboard.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional axle assembly for a skateboard is mounted on a base attached on a bottom side of a skateboard. An axle mounting portion for holding an axle for a mounting a pair wheels is movably attached to a post projecting downward from the base. The pair of wheels are right and left wheels, and typically mounted on ends of a single axle and are spaced apart by four (4) to six (6) inches. Thus, the wheels are positioned under the skateboard.
The axle mounting portion is capable of moving in a rocking manner about the post from side-to-side by a first predetermined amount, and also is capable of rotating about an axis of the post by a second predetermined amount. Assuming the wheels are 50 to 70 mm (2 to 3 inches) in diameter, the bottom of the skateboard must be at least three (3) or four (4) inches above the traveling surface so that clearance remains between the skateboard and wheels when the skateboard tilts during turning. With larger wheels, the bottom of the skateboard must be even higher above the traveling surface. Thus, it is common for a skateboard deck to be four (4) to six (6) inches above the traveling surface. Due to the height of the skateboard deck above the traveling surface, and the relatively narrow track of the wheels, learning to use a skateboard with a conventional axle assembly is difficult. In addition, a skateboard with a conventional axle assembly is less stable and more difficult than is desirable for riders of all experience levels.